Hope Before the Storm
by Elven Dreamer Child
Summary: -Complete- Legolas is wounded at Pelennor fields. Aragorn helps him and gives the two a chance to share their fears and hopes about the future...


Title: Hope Before the Storm

Author: Estelrond

Rating: PG, we don't do any fighting, but I'm a big angst fan.

Feedback: Please, please, please!

E-mail: 

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Tolkien. I don't own Legolas. I don't Own Aragorn. I don't own Middle-Earth. Or New Line Cinema. sigh But I wish I did! sniff And I don't own the Mellon Chronicles either. That's Cassia and Sio's job.

Summary: Aragorn and Legolas have a little heart-to-heart before setting out towards the Black Gate. Occasional Character POV.

Acknowledgements: Thanks Aby for your inspiration and your Orlando Bloom freakouts. Thanks Dana for being my write-sister, and thanks Viggo for putting up with me and Leggy.

All right. Sorry about all the blah-blah. On to the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope Before the Storm 

Today has been a strange one.

Today I arrived on the fields of Pelennor with the hosts of the dead in time to rout the Haradrim advance and save Minas Tirith.

But will it be enough?

No.

Not when there are still tens of thousands of orcs hiding behind the Black Gate. Not when the Dark Lord still sits and ponders how he might destroy us. But for now there is peace.

The calm before the storm.

Today's battle went well. The orcs were obliterated entirely. Legolas and Gimli had their fun. I can still hear Legolas' triumphant counting as he slew orc after orc. Gimli was shouting nearly as loudly as his axe ended the life of many a foe. I have still to hear who won the count.

Then an Oliphaunt broke loose from the main company and came charging towards us! I called frantically for Legolas, not really sure if he could do anything about the fearsome creature.

What happened next was entirely unexpected. I should have known he would try it. But the move was surprising even for my woodland friend. I know him so well; I should not have been so totally unprepared for his daring move.

He attacked.

I saw him run forward towards the animal. I called to him, fearing for his safety, but he ran on, heedless. My mind reeled.

_Did he think to tame this animal as he had the creatures of the Olybryn or the horses of Rohan?_

But no. I saw in his eyes the deadly intent of his purpose. He caught hold of the tusk of the creature and swung himself up and across, using the straps that held the war tower in place to keep his grip. He slew the riders, counting as they fell. He then cut loose the ties holding the war tower in place.

For an instant I thought that its momentum would drag him over the edge. But he let go the straps, regaining his balance, now atop the creature.

He killed the animal with one well-placed arrow to the brain. He then slid off the trunk in a cloud of dust as the creature tumbled to the ground.

He seemed stunned, dazed, as if he could not believe what he had just done. As if he could not believe he was safe.

I smiled as Gimli stood amazed at what the Elf had done. It took the dwarf only a moment to regain his composure.

"It still only counts as one!"

I couldn't help myself, I laughed aloud. The war between the elf and the dwarf had been resolved, but it still seemed that no one had called a ceasefire.

"Are you counting the Oliphaunt or the Oliphaunt and the riders?" Legolas questioned. He was still somewhat breathless after taking down the creature, but his voice lacked none of the usual sauciness he used when teasing the dwarf.

"Just the Oliphaunt, you pointy-eared nift!"

Legolas shrugged, "I think it should count as two."

"One!"

Legolas spun on his heel as he turned to follow the army.

"TWO!" the elf prince shot back over his shoulder.

"And I personally think that you two should find something profitable to do, but while we're at it I think the Oliphaunt should count as three." I put in, smiling fondly at the warriors that I had journeyed so far with.

If the dwarf said anything argumentative, Legolas' musical laughter drowned it out as he ran across the body-strewn plane towards the White City.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn searched for Legolas.

The elf had left the throne room as soon as Gandalf had dismissed them. They would ride out at first light the next morning. Heading for the Black Great and their great diversion.

Aragorn had noticed how Legolas had cradled his side protectively as he stood listening to the plans they were forming against the enemy. And he meant to find out why.

He decided to try the courtyard first, as Legolas may have gone to seek the comfort of the stars. That would be very like his friend.

When Aragorn reached the courtyard, he scanned the darkened area in search of his friend. Seeing no sign of the elf he turned to go back inside, then his gaze caught on the dead tree in the center of the courtyard.

It seemed to have grown an extra root.

The ranger approached the grey-clad form cautiously, not wanting to disturb the elf's reverie.

"You will have to be quieter if you wish to approach unnoticed, Strider."

Legolas' calm voice did not shatter the stillness as another's would, instead it seemed to enhance it. Adding a soothing note to the utter silence of Gondor's night.

Aragorn smiled as he took a seat beside his friend.

"You seem tired."

Legolas turned when the man spoke, the cool night breeze stirring his golden locks. "There is a peacefulness here that seems to have built over centuries. I like this place. It reminds me of you. Sometimes energetic and ready for action, at other times brooding and quiet."

The elf's bright eyes sparkled in the starlight, "You will do well here. This place needs you as its king."

Aragorn shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice. To take up Andúril and claim my heritage."

"Elrond was right, it is time. You are the hope of men." Legolas reverted to the grey tongue, finding it easier to speak to the man about such matters in his own language.

"And as such I keep no hope for myself." The man replied in like manner, shaking his head sadly.

Legolas cocked his head in a questioning glance, "Why do you say that?"

"I am left to make all the decisions. And whatever decision I make will ultimately lead to my death. And Arwen's. She and I will be separated from my family for eternity. And I will be separated from you."

Legolas' silver-blue eyes were sad, "I cannot give you an answer, Strider. All I can say is that everything has a purpose, but perhaps…" A slow smile crept across the elf's features, "Perhaps it will not be for an eternity."

Aragorn shot a quizzical glance at his friend, "There you go again. Saying things I don't understand."

"You were not meant to understand. Simply hope. It is what you were named for _'Estel i Edan'_. Hope of Men."

Aragorn sighed, sometimes Legolas was extremely frustrating. "You are not helping things my friend."

Legolas raised his eyebrows innocently, "And here I thought that I was making things clear as day!"

"No. You continually hide things. Speaking of which that is the reason I came to find you in the first place. I noticed you were holding your side rather protectively back there during our war council and I intend to find out why!"

"I am fine, Strider."

"You know better to try that with me, Legolas."

"It is just a scratch."

"Right."

The man reached for Legolas' hand where it had automatically dropped to cover his side. Removing it gently but firmly, Aragorn met the elf's eyes.

"Now are you going to take that shirt off or am I going to have to tear it off you?"

Legolas glared daggers at the ranger, but reached to unfasten his tunic. "It's my turn next."

Aragorn grinned, "We'll see."

The ranger sighed in frustration when he saw the elf's side.

"You know, I think you would claim to be all right if the Oliphaunt had gone and ripped your head off."

The prince's side was mottled with purple bruises and bloody abrasions from where the Oliphaunt's tusk had caught him. As Aragorn pressed gently on Legolas' ribs the elf winced, suppressing a moan.

Aragorn noticed.

"Looks like you broke a rib, mellon-nin. Next time this happens please tell me so someone can look after you!"

"Why? So you can fuss over me and give me some of Lord Elrond's favorite tea? I think I can forego the pleasure." The elf smiled at the irritation in the human's features.

"Very funny, Legolas. Very funny."

Aragorn produced some salve and tended to the cuts that marred the elf's pale skin. He then bandaged the prince's side.

"There. Now I would tell you to take it easy, but I know you too well."

The elf laughed softly, "Well I should hope I'd taught you something besides how not to shoot like a female after all these years."

Aragorn chuckled, "You know, I told Elrond you said that."

Legolas' eyes widened, "You didn't!"

Aragorn laughed at his friend's look of horror, "Yes I did! I do not think he minded overmuch. You need not fear for your safety."

Legolas cocked an eyebrow at the human, "I ceased to do that long ago. I learned that when I am with you I will get into every fight, skirmish and battle within a hundred leagues!"

The ranger leaned forward confidentially, "If you want to know the truth, I think you enjoy it." He whispered teasingly.

"Oh, Strider! If you think that I enjoy being chased by orcs, wargs and Nazgûl, you are quite mistaken. I had come of the opinion that it was you who enjoyed getting hurt!"

Aragorn shot Legolas a cynical look, "What even started this conversation?"

The elf shrugged innocently, "I have no idea."

"Why is it when the conversation becomes inconvenient for you, you change the subject?"

"You were the one going into that self-condemning tirade all over again."

"And you were the one who had an Oliphaunt break his rib and think it could go unnoticed! Did you really think you could sneak it past me? I should think you would know better than that!"

The prince shrugged, "There's always a first time."

"Stubborn elf."

"Dumb human."

For a while there was comfortable silence as the two friend's gazed at the stars. Now that the darkness of Mordor had been swept away, at least for the time being, the bright pin-pricks of light were beacons of hope for the tired warriors.

"Eärendil shines brightly tonight." Said the elf softly, to no one in particular.

"I do no think that even Sauron can banish the light of the Silmaril from the sky."

"Perhaps not," said Legolas thoughtfully, "But it certainly can be hidden. And tomorrow we ride. We will ride towards that dark land. And there we shall give battle. What shall be the outcome I wonder? Shall we all perish there, do you think?"

Aragorn thought a moment before answering, "I don't know. I know the odds that we go up against, and if any survive it shall be by the grace of the Valar. Or perhaps…perhaps we shall be granted a miracle and the Ring shall be destroyed in time to save some remnant. But I would not hope for my own survival."

"Gimli and I shall stand beside you. You and I have not lost a battle yet. We may prevail. You are destined to be king of this land, and I do not think that that will be taken away so quickly." Legolas placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "You should not be so gloomy my friend. Miracles happen."

Aragorn smiled sadly, "But yet- I cannot but think that perhaps it is all for naught. What if Frodo should fail?"

"Then it matters little what we do to distract the Enemy. And you are not at fault."

"I still wonder if perhaps one of us should have gone with Frodo. To protect him."

Legolas smiled, "Still insistent that everything must be your fault! No my friend, it was better this way. Rohan would have fallen, if not for you, and would not have ridden to the aid of Gondor. The Dead would not have come to save the living. And none of us would be here. Frodo and Sam can manage. Gandalf has faith in the hobbit. Your place is with your people."

Aragorn turned to face his friend, "I can still remember, in Rohan, when I first touched the palantir. It was a shock to see the enemy we faced. It was so clear… the despair that he tried to send through me…not yet knowing who I was. I am glad that you were there my friend. Glad that you were able to warn me."

"I only told you what I felt. The evil that threatens. I have felt its touch before. You and I both have. Towards the Black lands we will ride. And you will prevail."

"I can only hope you are right, Mellon-nín. That we will indeed prevail."

"My lords?" A guard in the black and silver of the Tower approached them.

The two arose to greet the man, who bowed before Aragorn before delivering his message.

"Mithrandir and the Lord Eómer wish to speak with you concerning tomorrow's affairs. Your presence is required at once."

The elf and the ranger exchanged looks, "Tell them that we will come."

The man bowed and hastily went inside.

"Come, friend Aragorn. Duty calls." Said the elf, "You know how wizards dislike to be kept waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning has dawned bright and early, I ride behind Aragorn as we head northward. I do not fear the coming battle. If death comes, we will face it bravely, knowing that we have done our part.

Gimli still rides behind me. Some of the men are betting who will win the orc count this time. I have heard that I'm the current favorite. This irks the dwarf to no end.

Aragorn looks like a king. He wears the mark of his house, and his hair is neatly brushed and braided. (For once!) He bears an air of confidence that seems strange to me, considering our conversation last night, but I know why.

He is Elessar. He is Estel. He is King. And we will prevail.

Hope must always prevail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End


End file.
